readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy Turns Five
|image = MindyTurnsFiveP1.png|Part 1 MindyTurnsFiveP2.png|Part 2 |partOfSeason = 2|episodeNumber = 8|airDate = April 2, 2018|writer = Rachel Lipman Craig Bartlett|director = Zac Palladino|previousEpisode = Measure for Measure|nextEpisode = That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!}} is the forty-eighth episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis Mindy has finally turned five and is super excited that she is now old enough to go to space. But she's planned a tea party in the back yard. The kids convince Mindy to move her tea party to the Moon! In her first trip to space ever, Mindy gets to board the Propulsion family saucer and experience space travel, rounding out their Moon tea party with a quick trip out to Pluto and back. Plot TBA Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot *Celery Propulsion *Sydney Skelley *Sean Rafferty *Mindy Melendez *Mitchell Peterson *Cody *Lillian Songs *I'm Finally Five! *Takeoff! *The Outer Planets Song *Dear Little Frozen Pluto Trivia *This is the fourth two-parter, after ''Sunday Drive'', ''Jet's First Halloween'', and ''Holidays in Boxwood Terrace''. *Mindy turns five in this episode, and is allowed to go into space from now on. *This episode is quite similar to ''Mindy's Moon Bounce House''. In both episodes, Mindy sings a song while bouncing on the bounce house, since it is her birthday. *"I'm Finally Five!" is sung to the tune of "My Name is Mindy". *This is actually the eighth episode of season 2, but it was aired as the premiere. *When Celery says "Ready to go where no five-year-old has gone before?", it is a reference to the Star Trek episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before". *At the end of the episode, Mindy says "Goodnight, moon", which is a reference to the children's book Goodnight Moon. *Mindy explicitly tells Mitchell that she went to the moon and shows him a moon rock, but he didn't even get suspicious like he usually would, and doesn't believe Mindy. *This episode marks Lillian's first appearance since ''Mindy's Meteorite Stand''. **It is revealed that Lillian takes gymnastics classes. *'Error: '''the credits for this episode list the song "Tiny Blue Dot" as one of the songs, even though the song wasn't in the episode. *This is the first two-parter to be co-written by Rachel Lipman. *It is revealed that Lillian has a bear named Fluffy Bear. *At the end of the episode, images from [[Sunday Drive|''Sunday Drive]], The Mindysphere, Satellite Selfie, Jet's First Halloween, Sunspot and the Great Red Spot, Space Race, More Than One Moon, Solar System Bake-Off!, and ''How We Found Your Sun'' can be seen on the bulletin board in Mindy's room. Gallery Ready Jet Go MT5 - Mindy hug Sunspot.png Ready Jet Go MT5 - Mindy and Sunspot on bounce house.png Ready Jet Go Mindy Turns Five - From earth to space.png Ready Jet Go - Jet with spoon.png Ready Jet Go - Clique surprises Mindy.png Ready Jet Go Mindy Turns Five - Mindy looking at map.png Ready Jet Go MT5 - Sunspot with tea set.png Ready Jet Go - Mindy Turns Five Sean explaining.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-Part Specials Category:Mindy-Focus Episodes